Silent Departure
by Starsaa
Summary: Danny Fenton x Danny Phantom. Yaoi. Slash. Call it what you will. It's boy on boy love. The two have been maintaining a secret relationship, and so far, everything's fine. Right? Written in various POVs. I try to update every other day.
1. How Love Began

**Silent Departure**

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

By Starsaa

Yaoi Lemon - DP/DF

Chapter 1 - How Love Began ((Danny Fenton's POV))

As I stare up into his glowing green eyes, or what I could see of them through his hair - heavy with sweat and messily about his flawless face - I think again of how it's been too long. Too long since we've held one another, tasted each other, been together, and cuddled, worn out after it all. While I'd never say it aloud, I thanked Sam for the accident which created him, and my parents for the Fenton Ghost Catcher which allowed us to become separate, tangible forms.

Seeing him like this always brought back memories of the day "we" started.

-----Flashback-----

"Blah, blah, blah, SUPER! Blah, blah, HERO! Save the blah, blah, blah..."

"Dude, do you EVER, like, SHUT UP?" I interjected. He hadn't really been saying 'blah', I think. I wasn't really listening.

"You are too carefree!" he criticized. "It's no wonder our family--"

"MY family, dude," I reminded. "You're the full-time superhero... so, like, why are you even here?"

"I came to rejoin you!" he announced, dramatic as ever. Good thing my parents were in the basement and Jazz had her music on.

"No way, dude," I stated plainly, sipping the last of my soda, burping loudly, and tossing the can aside. He looked around with his hands on his hips and a look of disgust on his face.

"This room is a disgrace!" he boomed. "I can't even see the floor!"

"Not like you need it," I pulled on his ghostly tail. He seemed to blush as he pulled it from my grip and turned it into legs. I gave a half-hearted chuckle. "You still ain't standin', dude."

"Enough!" he grabbed my wrist and yanked me up. "We must reconnect!"

"Let go of me!" I whined childishly, trying to struggle free as he dragged me to the Ghost Catcher (which, since the day we separated again, hadn't left my room). "I'm not fusing with you!"

He stopped, glanced back at me, let his feet touch the floor, and pulled me to face him, resting his hands on my shoulders. Before he could lecture me, I was desperate to silence him in the fastest way possible. By the time I'd realized what I'd done, he was holding me close and prying my mouth open with his own. Strangely, I found myself allowing the gestures, and returning the affection with no discomfort.

I could feel my cheeks grow warm with the kiss, and my pants grow tight with the proximity of our bodies. While I was thoroughly enjoying this, it troubled me. I was more turned on by making out with my other half than I had been any of the two or three times we'd kissed Sam. However, there was still all those times we obsessed over Valerie and Paulina. If a guy likes girls, he's straight. If a guy likes guys, he's gay. So what is a guy if he likes both girls and guys? I'd never heard of such a thing. My thoughts were cut short as he pulled from the kiss, and I had to hold back a whine.

"You think too much," his voice was softer than usual, much softer, and his eyes no longer glowed with pride, they were instead glazed over with lust.

As well, I had lost the will to be rude and careless. Without that, I could only let my mouth hang open slightly. I could move my lips, but no sound would come out. Having his gaze locked on mine was not helping. He smiled affectionately and ran a hand through my hair, resting it on the back of my head and pulling me into another kiss. When I tried to move our bodies close again, I was stopped. Instinctively, I moaned into his mouth as he cupped his hand between my legs and gave a gentle squeeze. I could feel my blush deepen and my manhood pulse into his touch. I found myself gripping onto his shirt, rather than him, and pulling him with me as I walked backwards towards my bed. While I was still getting used to the whole situation, I knew I wanted it to continue. Having been blind to my path, I stumbled over something and we began to fall back. Our kiss was broken and he quickly let go of his hold, wrapped his arms around me, and flew the short distance to the bed. He laid me down gently, then placed his legs on either side of mine and his hands on either side of my head. I emitted a tiny embarrassed laugh.

"Guess I do gotta clean up..."

He placed a finger on my lips and hushed me. "That can wait, Daniel," he seemed to purr as he said my name, and I found myself blushing again. I nodded obediently, closed my eyes, and sighed softly as he relieved me of my pants.

-----End Flashback-----

The rest is history, I tell myself. You shouldn't be zoning out now, it's rude.

"It's okay, Daniel," he strokes my cheek, smiling gently. "I've gotten used to you zoning out at this part."

As if to remind me what he means, he rocks his hips lightly. I let out a soft moan, coupled with a soft purr, a habit of his I quickly picked up. The slightest movement he makes while inside of me is enough to make me the happiest kid alive, and he knows it. One of the first things he learned was that we can only have sex if my family is too busy to hear me, or if they're not home, because I can get very loud . Other than the restrictions it causes, he has no complaints. He loves the sounds I make, and I don't have to take his word for it, I can feel him pulse inside of me.

So as not to say anything to ruin the moment, I merely nod and pull him down for a light kiss. My family will be back soon, so we have to finish up. He pulls from the kiss and holds my waist, and I grip the bed sheets firmly in my hands. He draws back slowly, I grit my teeth, he shoves in quickly, and I moan aloud.

"Faster," I demand, and he obeys. I twist and cry out but he knows I'm loving every minute of it. He tightens his hold on my waist, knowing what I'm going to say next. "Harder..."

As he continually thrusts in and out it takes all I can not to scream his name. I have to hold it in until the end, which feels closer than I'd like it to.

He slows his pace and begins thrusting into me as deep as he possibly can. I can't help but scream now, but I bite back so as not to say his name.

"It hurts..." I cry softly, my way of telling him I'm close to climax.

"I know, babe," he replies. "It's almost over."

I feel my nails tear holes in the bed sheet and begin assaulting my palms. I try to loosen my grip but find that the minor pain in my hands serves as a distraction to the other pains. The next thing I know I hear my name in his voice and feel his release spill inside of me. The moment triggers my own climax and I allow his name to escape me at last. As he'd learned to do to minimize the mess, Danny had leaned over me just before I came. It got the two of us sticky, but protected the rest of my room (which, with him around, had stayed remarkably clean). As we pant to catch our breath, he kisses me softly and pulls out. I whine softly, as I always do when it's over, and he rests his forehead on mine and chuckles softly in response.

"I love you, Danny Phantom," I say with all sincerity.

"I love you, too, Danny Fenton," he replies the same. I wrap my arms around him, he pulls the covers over us, and we lay side by side for our remaining time alone.


	2. It Comes From Within

**Silent Departure**

Chapter Two – It Comes From Within ((Danny Phantom's POV))

Daniel sighs as he glances at the Fenton Catcher, his grip on my hands getting tighter, as it always does at this time. "This isn't what I meant when I said I like having you inside of me." he pouts. I smile apologetically, run a hand through his hair, hold the back of his head, and kiss him softly. I then walk around behind him, hold him close, lift us up, and fly through side one of the Ghost Catcher, merging us together.

"Danny, come on!" Jazz's fist raps on our door. "Lancer will flip if you're late for school again. Danny!"

Patiently as possible, he walks over and opens the door. "Can't a guy get dressed in peace?" he passes her calmly and heads downstairs. She follows. "Lancer would have a field day if I showed up naked, wouldn't he?"

"Don't you mean in your pajamas?" she asks cautiously. He grins.

"Hi, sweetie!" Maddie greets, her voice as high-pitched as ever. "Oh, going to bed early did you good! You look much more rested than you have lately."

"Yeah," his grin holds, "I slept great."

I can't help but laugh inside. I'd love to see how they'd react if he told them the real reason he was feeling so upbeat.

Silence, you. he playfully warns. We both know he can't follow up on any threat he makes, but he also knows how cute I think it is when he tries to take dominance.

The doorbell rings and Jack runs off to get it. Maddie watches him critically.

"It's just going to be your little friends," she says absently, but we all know that she's talking to Daniel.

"Son! Your friends are here," Jack calls. Maddie giggles, grabs Daniel's shoulders, kisses his forehead, and hands him a paper bag.

"Have fun at school, sweetie," she says, then does the same to Jazz. Daniel rolls his eyes, then grins again and runs over to his friends.

"Hi, Tucker! Hi, Sam! You're later than usual. That's okay because I just finished getting ready anyway so you guys would have had to wait and I would have had to rush and that wouldn't be fun for any of us, would it? I don't think it would. So how are you today? Did you guys sleep in, too? It's a really nice day out. Did you guys take the long way to my house to enjoy the day? Did…"

"Danny!" they interject. At this point, I'm laughing so hard that I almost don't notice our Ghost Sense go off. He notices it, however, as he opens his mouth to reply to his friends. While by this time he's able to control 'the day after walk', he still cannot comfortably pose for our transformation, and so instead throws his arms in the air and announces our battle cry. As well, instead of transforming as one like we used to, we merely switch who has control of our shared body. This way, he doesn't feel any pain from battle, and I can be the superhero I used to take so much pride in saying I was.

"Tucker! Sam! Go on to school," I demand, a hint of my superhero voice taking over. I try to sound more like their friend Danny when adding, "I'll be there shortly."

Understanding, they don't try to defy me. Not really in the mood to fight, and seeing no real threat (just a few randomly escaped ghosts, none of my regular enemies), I take out the Fenton Thermos and fly up to capture them. Capping the thermos, I sigh, and look around once more.

That seemed WAY too easy, Daniel sounds just as cautious as I feel, even though his carefree, 'fun Danny' voice blankets his normal one. Maybe we should, like, fly to school instead of turning back.

I'll fly to Tucker and Sam! I reply dramatically while doing so. If anything happens, I'm just a battle cry away.

Whatever you say, dude. he nonchalantly responds. I land behind a tree and we switch back. For some reason, whenever he's in control, we can maintain normal behavioral patterns, but whenever we 'go ghost', I adopt my superhero persona, and he becomes careless. I used to tell myself it's because he's in control more, but when I really thought about it I realized that the two of us share a pretty balanced amount of control. Not nearly 50/50, perhaps 55/45, or 60/40 at the very least, the latter two both in his favour. Nonetheless, it has yet to cause us any real problems. He runs over to Tucker and Sam who are waiting for him at the school's front entrance. Together, the three of them go inside, go as a group to their each of their respective lockers, and then finally go to homeroom. First bell rings just as they're taking their seats, but something's wrong.

"Where's Lancer?" Daniel asks. No one in the class offers a response more than a shrug, or a glance that says 'why do you care?'

Once again, our ghost sense goes off.

"Damn it!" Daniel curses softly. "We can't 'go ghost' in here!"

"Maybe once the ghost shows up, everyone will..." Sam blinks.

"Did you just say 'we'?" she and Tucker ask together.

"You're right, Sam," Daniel avoids the question, growling softly as our ghost sense goes off again. He whispers, "Where are you hiding?"

"Hey!" Dash pushes Daniel forward, causing him to klunk heads with Sam and Tucker, as the three had been leaning in to keep their conversation private. "What're you losers whisperin' about?"

"None of your business, Dash," Daniel grits his teeth. Whatever happiness he had earlier this morning is quickly slipping away, and that upsets me greatly. Before he or the jock can say more, our ghost sense goes off a third time and a small explosion coupled with a cloud of grey smoke appears behind the teacher's desk. The whole class, save Daniel, Sam, and Tucker, gawk at the smoke as if it were the apocalypse. Daniel takes the opportunity to pull back, crouch under the spare desk in the back of the room, and allow me control. We stay safetly under the desk until we can be sure that the ghost is who we think she is, and she is.

That was a little repetitive.

No time for distractions. Before Ember can make her introduction, I fly out from under the desk and slam her into the chalkboard. Having been controlled during their last encounter, the class, thankfully, does not remember who Ember is.

"We need to get out of here and find Mr. Lancer!" Sam announces, trying to get our classmates to leave. Everyone just sort of looks at her, and she glares as Ember shoots me with ghost energy from her hands, sending me flying across the room. Sam grabs Tucker's wrist and drags him out, saying, "Fine. Stay here in the middle of the ghosts fighting. Don't come crying to me when they beat the shit out of you instead of each other."

That, coupled with Ember flying towards me and not expecting to be deflected back across the room by the shield I generated at the last minute, was enough inspiration to send the other teens screaming from the room.


	3. Social Disorder

**There are a few notes I want to put in before you read this chapter**

1) certain characters may seem to behave OOC. There are reasons behind this that will be revealed in later chapters.

2) I've forgotten to put a disclaimer on the past couple of chapters so here it is now:

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters. They belong to Butch Hartman.

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters. They belong to Butch Hartman.

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters. They belong to Butch Hartman.

It's posted three times to mark this chapter and the previous two )

3) If there are spelling or grammer errors, forgive me. I am no longer using a computer with the ability to point such out to me.

**Thanks to all who reviewed )**

rikagirls - glad I could amuse you. i was worried that might be a strong opening but hopefully there will be more in later chapters.

Meowth168 - As did I, my friend. I'm glad someone else got the reference.

Bunny Bubble - I'm so glad you read my work I plan to update as often as possible.

animegurl008 - thank you

gabriella phantom - yay! i was hoping to find more Danny/Danny fans with this -nibbles on cookie- thanks a bunch!

Mr. Snuffles - Yay! Thanks for reading.. I love your SN by the way, lol

**and now, without further adue...**

**Silent Departure**

Chapter Three - Social Disorder ((Ember's POV))

Unh... did he have that shield thing the last time we fought?

"Spill it, Ember," he demands, snatching my guitar. "You obviously planned this, so where's Lancer?"

"Why worry about that out-of-shape old fool?" I try for my guitar, only to have it pulled back and come down on me. I go intangible at the last moment, then take solid form as he pulls away and I get a firm grip on the guitar.

"After having your plans foiled twice, why return to Amity Park?" he asks honestly. "Do you have something against me, other than anger because I stopped you both times?"

"Every ghost hates the halfa," I tell him coldly, shifting my weight and using his hold on the guitar's handle to flip him over and smash him into the teacher's desk. I pounce on him and grab his neck with both hands, pressing my thumbs against his throat. I add with a hiss, "why shouldn't we?"

"Because," he whispers, and I let up just enough for him to speak. "You guys got to live your lives. I'm sure you know how hard it is being a teenager, now imagine that coupled with having to fight ghosts all the time, constantly straining to protect a town that fears and despises you. Living with parents who want to kill you, not knowing it's you. Always being late to class and rarely getting a chance to do your homework or study. Never being able to hang out with the only friends you have without putting them in danger. Never being NORMAL!"

He emits a ghostly wail and sends me flying into the wall, only to continue being hit by the infuriated cry. I couldn't believe my eyes - he'd actually been crying as he spilled to me the drama of his dual life. Maybe he doesn't deserve our crap every day... or at all. Maybe we're all just selfish, narrowminded fools. Danny falls off the desk, turning human again in the process. Once on the floor, he's practically too weak to even lift onto his hands and knees. Cluthing my guitar, I approach him slowly and say, with tears in my eyes and all sincerity in my voice, "I'm sorry. I never thought of it that way."

I pick up the Fenton Thermos, intending to hand it to him, when our moment is ruined by his gothic friend.

"Danny, no!" she runs between he and I, holding her arms out defensively. She glares at me daringly and hisses, "Go back to the Ghost Zone where you belong."

I have half a mind to attack her, but I want Danny to see that he really got through to me. I speak softly, but sternly. "You are all he has. You and that Techno Geek. Danny doesn't even have himself. He is a broken child, a hybrid hated by both worlds." I shove the thermos against her chest and she takes it from me. "Stay good to him, no matter what."

Surprisingly, the girl is too stunned to capture me. Danny has his energy back now and stands up. Amazingly, he is able to transform. "Danny has himself, and he has me."

That voice is more dramatic than usual. What's going on? The goth girl seems to realize something, but before I can speak, Danny takes the thermos from her.

"Other than that," he continues with a slightly smug grin, "you're right. Thank you for listening to me and seeing things my way. Thank you for saying what you did to Sam, and thank you for being so cooperative." he opens the thermos and points it at me and I allow myself to be sucked in.

((Sam's POV))

"What was that all about?" I ask, considerably more confused now than ever.

"There's something I must tell you, Samantha," Danny says, but this is not my Danny. I mean, the Danny I know and... ugh... this is the superhero Danny - the being his ghost half becomes when they separate. But... are they separate now? They can't be, Tucker and I saw Danny transform this morning, and we know he did again when Ember showed up. There's no way he went all the way home, through the Ghost Catcher, and came all the way back in the times since Tuck and I left the room.

"What did you do to Ember?" I ask. "Why was she..."

"I simply told her the truth! The hardships of life as what they call a 'halfa'."

"Okay," that's answer enough. "But why are you here? Where's Danny?"

"Daniel is resting," he says tenderly. "While I take all the physical damage of our ghost battles, the emotional strain takes a toll on the both of us."

"So he's... inside of you?" I struggle to understand. It's just so sudden, and so different from the way Danny used to be. Is he blushing?

"His soul, is in this body, yes," the phantom replies delicately, as if the words have dual meanings.

"So is that what you had to tell me?" I probe. "That you and Danny... are sharing control differently?"

The tip of his tongue meets the roof of his mouth, but instead he sighs and says, "Yes."

Before I can scold him for lying, Tucker barges in. "Everyone's coming back!"

Danny instantly returns to human form. I think about asking him, then remember what the phantom had said about emotional strain and decide against it. I don't want to be the cause of anymore stress in Danny's life. He looks around a moment, as if he's forgotten where we are, then glances down at the thermos in his hand and smiles. As I'm about to smile too, his expression becomes troubled. Could he be talking to the Phantom? Could he still be emotionally troubled? Whatever the case, my interference would just make it worse, so I keep my thoughts to myself.

"Manson! Fenton!" Lancer's voice interrupts mt train of thought. "Get to your seats! We're lost enough valuable class time as is."

((Danny Fenton's POV))

Danny, talk to me, I plead.

What's there to say, Daniel? he replies. You should pay attention in class, while you can.

I... is that what this is about?

Hmm?

That speech... everything you said to Ember. Are you...

I only told her the negatives of my existance.

But you seem to be taking your thoughts personally.

Silence, I need to rest.

But...

"_Clockwork Orange_, Fenton!" Lancer scolds. "Do I have to contact your parents again?"

"No, sir," I reply dejectedly.

"Then pay attention!" he orders.

"Yes, sir," I say.

((Tucker's POV))

"Hey guys!" I greet Sam and Danny as we head to lunch.

"Hey, Tuck," Sam replies.

"Yeah, hey," Danny says. He seems distracted.

"What's wrong, dude?" I ask. "This morning you were all hyper, and since Ember came, you've been..."

"I'm just sick of ghosts!" he snaps, then seems embarrassed. "Fighting ghosts, I mean."

"Why don't you just destroy the Ghost Portal, then?" I suggest. "There's only yours & Plasmeus', right?"

"They'll just rebuild them," he counters, then adds defensively, "Could we please talk about something else?"


	4. Guilty Pleasure

**Welcome back!**

the beforehand stuff:

1) sorry about chapter three. not only was it horribly random, out of place, and just plain bad, it also ended on a very strange note. I was so caught up in finishing the chapter and uploading it that I didn't put enough thought into the actual quality of the work.

2) this chapter was also rushed to make up for it, so it's not my best work either.

**shoutouts**

Bunny Bubble - glad i've kept your interest! -hugs back-

crazyvi - thank you! i'm trying..

Chaos inducer - Yay! I'm so glad you like my work and that you gave me positive feedback about Ember's OOC behaviour. thank you, and I hope my chapters aren't becoming as lame as I feel they are.

**etc.**

this is a disclaimer. it states that i do not own danny phantom. sad, but true. you all know the show would be so much more interesting if i were in control -evil grin-

sorry for the late update, i've been doing a lot of fanart for the story and debating if i should put it up or not... i LOVE drawing pictures to go with stories, or inspired by stories i read, so if anyone is interested in seeing my art (it's not good but oh well) or even being uber nice and drawing for me, or maybe even requesting that i draw something for their fic, please let me know...

**okay! once again, thank you all for being so patient with me!**

**Silent Departure**

Chapter 4 - Guilty Pleasure ((Normal POV))

"Danny, wait!" Sam and Tucker call, running to catch up to their friend.

"Jazz is driving me home," Danny replies irritably.

"But, Danny..." Sam pleads.

"You're not still mad at me for earlier, are you?" Tucker asks cautiously.

"Guys, please," Danny begs. "I just want to be alone tonight."

"But we're your best friends," Sam tries. A stern, yet somehow depressed glare from Danny is enough to silence her until he leaves with his sister. Sam then adds absently, "even if you _are_ an emotional wreck."

--------------------

Danny says nothing on the ride home, and as much as she wants to break the tense silence, Jazz bites her tongue.

I've hurt him enough, she tells herself. He needs to be a teengaer... without my 'help'.

--------------------

The frustrated child even ignores his parents as they try to greet him. Before they can even inquire about his day, he's upstairs. Jazz enters the house as Danny slams and locks his bedroom door, and the elder teen begins convincing her parents to focus on anything besides their son.

As soon as Danny is locked in his room, the phantom takes over and flies through the Ghost Catcher. Danny Fenton falls onto some conviniently placed pillows, while Danny Phantom flies over to the bed and sits to wait. Instead of being glad to be alone together as they usually are, the boys seem uneasy, and maybe even annoyed. Fenton carries the pillows to the bed and hands them to the Phantom, who in turn puts them neatly in their place. Fenton sits casually next to his lover, leaning back slightly and transfixedly staring at the ceiling. "How can ghosts adapt so quickly?" he asks suddenly. The phantom looks at his, puzzled by the inquiry. The young Fenton continues, "When we first got together, all I had to do was kiss you, and you were'nt all Mr. Bigshot Superhero anymore. Then today, you shed a few tears and suddenly Ember's on our side."

"You adapted too," the phantom replies quickly, allowing a tiny smile. Fenton flinches at the words, but manages not to break his gaze. The phantom sighs and looks out the window. "As for Ember, she may as well be a teenager herself, so she's just compassionate."

"Or she has something up her sleeve," Fenton mumbles. The phantom sighs again. The sentence is followed by an uncomfortable moment of silence between the boys, then...

"Daniel..." Danny Phantom says slowly. "If you had the chance to never interfere with ghosts ever again, but agreeing to such would mean that I had to..."

"NO!" Danny Fenton cries immediately, glaring hard at the phantom. The latter jumps at the word and looks at his lover, only to see a look of utter terror on his face. "Don't you _ever_...!"

Stunned by the fierceness in both the human's voice and expression, the phantom has to struggle to turn away and hang his head in shame. Slowly, Fenton hugs his other half. Just as slowly, the hug is returned.

((Danny Phantom's POV))

We sit in silence again, resting our heads on each other's shoulder, facing away from one another. After debating it a few times, I am the first to move. He jumps a little and I feel his arms tighten ever so slightly around me. I lift a hand to carress his cheek, while holding him close with the other arm. He blushes lightly, still upset. I hate seeing him like this, and I hate being the cause of it. He understands, somewhere inside, but whether or not he's aware of this is the question.

"I love you," I say, trying hard as I can not to let my voice shake. He opens his mouth slowly to reply, but I go on, "I love you with all my heart. I don't want to cause you all this stress, but I know in my heart that you care for me just as strongly as I do for you. I never want to leave you, and I know that you would never want me to leave, but sometimes when I'm upset, I lose the ability to make good judgement."

"You mean you have an excuse." his tone is rather cold, but he grins slightly so I know his words are meant to be taken playfully.

"So you understand?" I ask, smiling softly. He nods slowly, then hugs me close again.

"I hope this means you understand that the reasoning behind my moodiness today is such as well," he says. I hug him close, and he unnecessarily specifies, "The nasty comments... and snapping at you..."

"I do," I say tenderly, "You weren't completely out of line, though. I understand that you're sick of ghosts, and I am, too..."

"Except you..." he says defensively, sitting up and looking into my eyes. He lifts a hand to my cheek and I lean into his touch. "I could never be sick of you, even if you did somehow manage to get on my nerves. There may be times where I don't like you, but I will always, always love you."

I smile crookedly. His speeches are unneeded, but they mean so much nonetheless. "I know, my love." I lean in and give him the kiss he's silently begging for. He moans softly, almost unnoticably, and I can't help but smile inside. No matter how emotionally unstable our relationship gets, his sex drive never ends. As we part and open our eyes, I see his are just as I expect them to be - glazed over with lust. As much as I don't want to deny him, I open my mouth to speak.

"I can do the homework later, and Jazz is keeping Mom and Dad distracted in the basement," he says. I sometimes forget he can read my mind. He continues, "Despite what I told them, Sam and Tucker _will _call later to check up on me, and while the odds of a ghost attack are high since the incidents this morning and the fact that Dad is probably working on some new invention, I really don't care. I know we just got together last night, but the day has been stressful enough that we deserve release, don't you think?"

A tiny smirk plays with his lips, telling me that the last part was intentionally worded as it was. While he makes a point, I feel uneasy. However, I don't want to risk upsetting him any more.

((Danny Fenton's POV))

Something's up. He never thinks about it this much. I know I can be needy and he has a better sense of when things will go wrong... but...

Okay, so it's selfish fo me to expect to get what I want when I want it. It's stupid of me to think that sex will make everything okay... I know it won't, but, if we're comfortable with each other then it should be enjoyable enough to put our worries aside for a while.

I know we just did this last night, I already told him that...

I sigh. I _am_ being selfish... incredibly selfish... my sigh got his attention though, and now he's into it... or at least acting the part. Seeing him smile alluringly while crawling towards me is almost enough to push my previous thoughts aside, however I still can't help but whine as his lips meet mine. At first he thinks nothing of it, but when I push him away instead of pulling him close, he looks at me with a furrowed brow. I tense a little, trying to decide if I should read that as anger or concern, but he reads my mind before I can speak.

"Maybe you are being selfish," he says honestly, running a hand through my hair. As if to emphasize his next point, he presses his lower body to mine and purrs, "But I don't mind one bit."

I open my mouth to protest, but once more I'm cut off. I blush as his tongue carresses mine, and already my pants are becoming too tight. He breaks from my mouth and kisses my neck while ever so slightly grinding his lower body to mine. I can't help but pant and moan softly, and he laughs softly in response. He pushes my sleeve aside and bites my shoulder, sucking gently on the skin. I wrap an arm around his waist and rest my other hand on the back of his head. He lets go of my shoulder and sits up to rid me of my shirt, and I lift my arms to allow him to do so. I don't like taking things this slow, but I'm greatful that he's even granting me this attention. He kisses my collarbone and down my chest and stomach, stopping at the brim of my pants and nibbling on it playfully. I watch him as patiently as I can and, with another soft laugh, he sits up and removes the article. He knows I get impatient, so he likes to tease to see how long I can hold up. I reavh up and tug at his short. He seems to find it amusing to to completely undress me before taking off anything of his own. He pries my fingers from his shirt, but before he can push my hands away, I grab his hips and buck my own while forcefully pulling his lower body to mine. My actions cause a slightly harder collision than I'd intended, but I manage to ignore the pain and actually use the moment to my advantage, flipping us over so now _I'm_ hovering over _him_. Although he wears a complacent smirk, I can see interest in his expression. Now when I try to take his shirt, he obediently lifts his arms. After the article is removed, he places his hands on my hips and gently guides them down to his own. I allow him to, and offer a soft kiss as well, then I look into his eyes, and realize I can no longer see his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask quietly, ignoring that his hands are ever so slowly ridding me of my remaining garment.

"You," he smiles innocently. Well, as innocently as one can when so obviously in lust.

"Besides that," I grin, beginning to remove his pants.

"Well," he says matter-of-factly, "I was thinking what it would be like to switch roles."

"What do you mean?" I ask, moving back to pull his pants off. He sighs a little, understandably. His outfit is very form-fitting.

"I mean," he says cautiously, spreading his legs and pulling me between them, "Why don't _you_ dominate _me_ for a change?"


	5. Curiosity Well and Awry

**beforehand**

i now put their mental conversations in italics to help separate them from narrative text. thoughts to oneself, however, remain in plain text.

**shoutouts**

Nayias - thanks for the review. guess you'll get your answer in this chapter -grins-

**disclaimer**

danny no mine. -sad face-

**Silent Departure**

Chapter 5 - Curiosity Well and Awry ((Danny Phantom's POV))

His face flushes instantly at my words, and I can't help but grin. He seems to be thinking, but I'm nice enough not to intrude. I want him to give me an honest, uninfluenced response. Still looking thoughtful, he rocks his hips gently. Without reading his mind, I can't tell if the motion was intentional or not. Still without answering me, he goes on to strip me of my remaining garment, as well taking his own from his lower legs, where I'd left them before. Not my fault I couldn't reach far enough to remove them. He leans over me and plants a soft kiss on my lips, gently wrapping his fingers around my pride as he does so. I blush lightly and part my lips, and he slips his soft tongue into my mouth and encourages me to return the favour. I remove my gloves, something we always seem to forget to do beforehand, and trail my fingers down his stomach. He shudders lightly, in place of a laugh. I know it tickles him but I need some way to find his pride without reaching blindly, and his stroking mine in the meantime is not helping me to concentrate. As my fingertips trail along his shaft, he shudders again. Just when I go to grip him, he breaks our kiss and moves down, taking me into his mouth. I arch my back and moan louder than I'd intended to, and blush again as I feel myself pulse. He pulls up until only the head is between his lips, and flicks his tongue over the tip. I shudder lightly, and he wraps his fingers around the base once more. He moves his mouth down until it's just above his hand, then simultaneously moves his head and his hand up, and back down. He continues this motion with a quickly increasing speed, and reluctantly, when I feel near my peak, I lace my fingers into his hair and hold him in place.

_You're going to make me..._

_I know..._ his voice is mischeivous.

_But... then I won't be able to..._

_Didn't you want to switch roles?_

..._Yes._ I let go of his hair while replying and he resumes the motion slowly. _I wasn't sure..._

_No more talking._ he demands, quickening his pace once more. I moan softly and lay back. He knows how cute I think it is when he tries to control me, but right now he's not trying. I asked him to dominate me and he's going to grant me that request as best he can, so I should do nothing to defy him.

((Danny Fenton's POV))

It's nice to actually have control over him. Naturally, I'm nervous about dominating him - wondering how different it will be, worrying that it won't be as enjoyable for one or both of us... but at the same time, I'm curious. I love the way he feels inside of me, and we're practically one in the same, so why should he be denied that feeling? As well, he's told me that he loves being there... so that should mean I'll enjoy it too.

Stop it, I tell myself. You're analyizng the situation too much.

He laughs softly, mentally. Aloud, he's too busy trying to control his moaning. I wounder if he'll be as loud as I am. I try to wonder more but my thoughts are interrupted as his body tenses and I taste a thick, warm liquid spilling into my mouth. When I'm sure he's done, I pull from him carefully and swallow the substance. He blushes lightly and opens his mouth, intending to ask if I want anything from him, but I shake my head 'no' before he can offer. Slowly he nods, then takes out the lubricant we keep in our bedside table. He seems almost shy as he hands it to me, and I can't help but smile. He had seemed so confident before, but once he was sure that I agreed to his suggestion, he slowly became more submissive. I'm not complaining. While having him put up a fight would be arousing, we don't have the time, and it would also make me a little less confident in my ability to please him while in the dominant position. I take the lubricant from him and apply it generously to my pride, then smooth what remains on my fingers and push one into him for preparation. Immediately, he tenses again, and lets out a soft whine. He's extremely tight, as I was before our first time, and as much as I don't want to, I know I'm going to hurt him. He knows it, too... I know he does... but he's more used to pain... not necessarily in that region... but hopefully it will be enough to make this easier for him.

You're rambling again, I mentally scold. Why do you always do that?

Trying to focus, I force a second finger into him. It's difficult, and he claws at the sheets in pain, but if I don't at least try to loosen him up then he'll likely scream when I enter him. At this rate... I won't be surprised if he still does. I twist my hand side to side, forcing his walls apart from eachother, and then lean over him and move my hand back and forth in a gentle thrusting motion. Already he's panting and moaning my name, not caring as much as I do to hold it until climax, and despite that I just brought him to release, his erection is quickly returning. I blush and close my eyes, trying to ignore any observation other than how his entrance feels around my fingers. As the lubrication on them wears thin, I pull my hand back and position myself over him. Watching him squirm as the helpless virgin he is... virgin to being submissive, I mean, I can't help but grin smugly and ask, "Do I even need to fuck you?"

"Oh, yes, Daniel," he breathes, grabbing the back of my head with one hand and viciously pulling me down, crushing our lips together and forcing his tongue through to explore my mouth more passionately than ever before. I can't help but moan into the kiss as he greedily tries to swallow my tongue, which apparently is supposed to serve as a distraction as he spreads his legs and uses his free hand to try and guide me into him. Taking the only escape route I know, I bury a hand in his hair and pull, distracting him long enough for me to break the kiss. I let go and smooth his hair, smiling apologetically, and he glares up at me, or tries and fails due to the playful smirk on his lips. As well, in his mind he's begging me to continue, but I'm not supposed to hear that. Nonetheless, I place myself at his entrance, and slowly push in. He arches his back and groans my name once more, the former action making my job more difficult, so I wait for him to relax before continuing. It's difficult, he's still very tight, and he needs so badly to cry out.

_Put the pillow over your face for a moment._ I tell him.

_I can handle it, Daniel..._ he protests weakly.

_Listen to me, lover. Please, do as I say._

Without another word, he obeys. I take a deep breath, grip his waist firmly, and thrust in as deep as I can. He grips the pillow firmly and cries out, and I can tell via our link that he's still severely holding back a reaction. It dawns on me that he still loses control over his Ghostly Wail sometimes, so it's even riskier for him to be the submissive partner. Slowly I draw back, and then thrust in again, but not nearly as hard since my previous assault had been enough to loosen him so that we weren't completely uncomfortable. He moans responsively, then moves the pillow beneath his head once more, telling me that it should be okay now and he needs it to comfortably support his head. I nod and repeat the slow-fast motion once more, moaning softly as I realize just how nice it feels to slide into him. I even my pace so that my retractions are the same speed as my ingressions, and the motion seems more enjoyable to the both of us. He's adjusted quickly to the feeling and now emits noises of pleasure much more frequently than those of pain, and it doesn't take him long to discover that the submissive partner still has the power to demand the pace and power of the dominant partner.

((Jazz's POV))

I know I said I wasn't going to interfere, and I know I just spend all my valuable afterschool time keeping Mom and Dad in the basement and away from Danny, but I know about him being half ghost, and I know about being a teenager, and I just overall know enough that I should be able to help him with his problems. Being moody is one thing, but blowing off his friends - that I just can't stand for. I can't let Danny become depressed, he has enough problems as is! Okay that was worded crudely, but I know what I mean, and it's not like anybody can read my mind.

I approach his room slowly, he sometimes has this sense of when somebody is nearing his room and I don't want him to hear me. As I get nearer to the door, however, I'm more concerned by what _I'm_ hearing from _inside _the room. It _sounds _like panting, and a series of soft moans... but... Danny's in there alone.

Well, he _is_ a teenage boy, I tell myself while feeling slightly disturbed.

Twisted as it is to say, I'm glad he's doing something a normal teenage boy would do. But what does this have to do with his behaviour earlier? Is he generally frustrated and needs some form of relaxation? Or, is he sexually frustrated and that's why he doesn't want Sam around, but he turned Tucker down too so it wouldn't be suspicious?

Ahh! Why am I thinking like this? This is one part of my baby brother's life that I should not be thinking about! Then again... would it be more awkward to talk to me, or Mom and Dad?

"Ohh, Daniel, faster!"

I blink. Did I just hear what I think I heard? But, that can't be right... that's Danny's voice, but telling another Danny to... I don't even want to know... do I?

The moaning and accompanying sounds become louder. "Harder!"

A small laugh. "Glad you're enjoying it."

A sharp cry, followed by a shush, and smaller whines. But when they spoke, both voices sounded like Danny. I can only draw one conclusion, but how...

The Ghost Catcher.

The Ghost Catcher disappeared from the lab quite some time ago, and since that time, Danny's emotions and behavioral patterns have been the metaphoric equivalent of a roller coaster. I lean against the door and sigh. That's the only explanation. Danny used the Ghost Catcher to split his human and ghost forms and has been having a narcissistic, sexual relati--

HOLD THE PHONE. I pretty much just said my fourteen year old brother is having sex with himself. Okay, so a ghost that ha... can ghosts even HAVE sex? Well... judging from the commotion in the room behind me, they can. Okay, so Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are in a relationship... at least, I hope it's not just pointless sex. No, my bro... brother... does this mean Danny's gay? But... there's Sam... and that Paulina girl... and that Valerie girl, too... okay, so he's bi. Wow, this is a lot to take in. What if Mom and Dad find out? They can't... I can't tell Danny I know... but I have to tell someone... Sam and Tucker. They must know. He told them he didn't want to hang out because he wanted to have alone time, and they understand. Then why did they look dejected? Maybe they don't know... but they know everything... they knew Danny... they were THERE when Danny... it's Sam's fault that Danny even became half ghost! Okay, so it's Mom and Dad's fault for creating the portal, but Sam encouraged him to go in it.

Hearing the boys call out to one another at what I'm going to assume to be the peak of their act is more than enough to push me over the edge. I hold my head and walk as carefully as I can to my room, shut the door gently, turn my music on, and curl up into a ball on my bed to try and process this information.


	6. Truthful Deceit

**beforehand**

i had hand-written a couple different versions of this chapter before i settled on this one, so sorry for making you wait. i want to say now that i am very open to suggestions from my readers

**shoutouts**

rikagirls - that seems to be pleasing everyone. i'm glad to entertain my readers

crazyvi - yeah, i figured someone would have to find out early on or it would just get boring

Nonasuki-chan - LOL i would have to say the same thing

Forbidden Secrets - thank you, and i definately have to agree with you. however, jazz does not think along the lines of people like us.. and i'm trying not to make the characters -too- OOC

gabriella phantom - thank you, i'm glad i can keep my readers happy. haha cute rhyme. yeah i wasn't sure how to make her react, but i took the what-the-hell-i-must-be-going-insane approach because i personally think it's adorable when she freaks out, like in "Prisoners of Love" when she was wrong about Jack, and "Identity Crisis" when Fenton and Phantom are two different people. and yes, Identity Crisis is the episode that inspired me to write this story.

Bunny Bubble - that's quite alright, i'm glad you're a frequent reader and enjoying the story.

Nayias - i'm so glad you're enjoying this. of course there's more, i'm just having trouble deciding what that more should consist of. i have to ask, btw, how do you pronounce your username?

**disclaimer**

danny phantom is not mine... i know, you're all gravely disappointed

**Silent Departure**

Chapter 6 - Truthful Deceit ((Danny Fenton's POV))

After cleaning up after our 'experience', I decide we should get dressed right away, lest we give in to the urge to cuddle and fall asleep. Still, I don't want to do my homework just yet, so I stall by picking up his clothes instead of my own. I dress quickly while he rests, not yet able to comfortably sit up. Once fully attired (it takes me a minute to find his gloves and figure out how to get his boots comfortably over his pants), I offer to dress him. Still slightly out of it, he takes advantage of my offer. I can only smile, remembering my first time as the submissive partner. I carefully push my undergarments and jeans onto him, hoping he won't notice a difference in the material of the latter. He seems to just be greatful that he doesn't have to sit up. When it comes time to put on his (my) shirt, I advise that he place the pillow beneath his backside, and he does so. Still wincing in discomfort, he doesn't notice the jeans. He lifts his arms and I pull the shirt over his head. He puts his arms through the sleeves and stands up.

"I may as well learn how to walk again," he says, opening his eyes. "Or at least how to fly... Daniel, when did you put a mirror next to..." he blinks. "Daniel?" he looks at himself as I grin, and once more attempts to glare but fails due to a smirk. "What did you do?"

"Well, you, for one thing," I take him into my arms. "You look so cute in my clothes."

"You think so?" he glances at the floor, picks up my red and white baseball cap, and puts it on backwards. I laugh quietly at him and he kisses me softly. I allow the kiss for a moment, then pull from him and sit down to do my homework. He walks over and crosses his arms on my back. "Whatcha up to?"

"What does it look like?" I reply calmly.

He scoffs. "Looks boring, dude."

I blink, then turn and offer him a half smirk. He smirks back, then rolls his eyes and strolls to the window, opening the blinds. I return to my homework and suggest, "Why don't you go find Tucker and Sam?"

He leans against the window frame and points outside. "Found them."

"What?" I run to the window just in time to see Sam and Tucker walk in. They know by now that they're welcome at any time as long as I'm not in trouble, and they'd know if I was. I hear them heading up to my room, but when they try to walk in they find that the door is still locked. The phantom walks over and unlocks the door, opening it for them. I sigh and return to my homework. "Hey guys."

"Umm, Danny," Tucker says.

"Sup?" the phantom waves, not moving from the window frame. Sam sighs.

"Would you mind explaining why you've split yourself in half again?" she asks.

"Yeah, dude," Tucker says, the both of them walking towards me. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

The phantom snickers, and my friends glance at him. Sam rolls her eyes, "Tucker, for some reason I don't think the time we remember is the last time they split."

"No way, dude," the phantom says, "We do this, like, all the time."

"But isn't human Danny the one that doesn't care about anything?" Tucker glances down at me as I try to finish my History homework. It's taking me a moment to grip the pencil with these gloves on. "And... not wear your ghost fighting costume."

"Tell that to him," the phantom shrugs. "He's the one who put my clothes on instead of his own."

"If I may ask," Sam cringes, "Why were the two of you undressed in the first place?"

"And why is he still doing homework?" Tucker asks. "We weren't assigned that much."

"Didn't feel like doin' it right away," the phantom walks carefully over to us. I don't mind that they're talking as if I'm not here. I finish the work easily, as I'd already started it in class, then start on the math. It won't take long.. despite what what Vlad thinks, I am very good at math.

"But you still haven't told us why.." Sam starts.

"Hey, would you mind closin' the door?" the phantom glares at them slightly. "What if Daniel's parents finish a new invention, or that nosy sister decides to come check on him?"

My friends wear comical expressions. The phantom's mood swing only added to the awkwardness of the situation. I finish the homework with ease and put it away, stand up to stretch, then rest a hand on the shoulder of my other half. "What do you say we change back and..."

His ghost sense goes off before I can finish. The four of us look at each other worriedly, but my lover quickly removes the hat, goes intangible, and flies out the window.

((Danny Phantom's POV))

I look around as quickly as I can. Fighting this close to the house is just asking to be caught by Maddie, Jasmine, or even Jack. I wouldn't mind it so much if I wasn't wearing Daniel's clothes.

"Up here, dipstick," I hear, and look up just in time to be hit by a green wave of energy and forced to the ground. She flies down after me, but hovers a safe distance away.

"Ember!" I growl. "How did you escape?"

"You dropped the Fenton Thermos in your classroom," she says critically. "That Lancer guy thought it was soup and opened it, setting me free, along with those other minor ghosts you caught this morning."

I shoot a few ectoblasts at her but she goes intangible and they fly right through her. I sigh and sit up, moaning softly in pain as I do so but talking quickly to try and cover it up, "This morning... you said..."

"Eh, fuck what I said," she grins. "You didn't actually buy that, did you? Geez, I just didn't feel like fighting you while you were down on your knees. You know how pathetically BORING that is?"

I glare up at her, silently drawing in a deep breath, then emit my ghostly wail. She tries to block it but the waves shatter her shield and send her flying into the wall of a nearby building. I fly after her as fast as I can and she tries using her guitar as a shield, momentarily too weak to generate an ectoplasmic one. I punch right through the body of the guitar, snapping it, strings and all, and my fist continues into the side of her face, knocking her off the wall and towards the ground. I go to take the thermos, then remember what she said about having left it at school. I can't risk flying there, she'll have time to escape. I instead go intangible and fly into the house.

"Daniel, I need something to capture Ember, quick!"

"Ember? But we..."

"I'll explain later, just give me something!"

"Here," Tucker hands me another Fenton Thermos. "I copied the thermos' data onto my PDA and made copies of it so I'll always have one with me."

"Thanks, Tucker," I take it and fly outside again only to be punched in the face by a very furious Ember and sent flying into the brick wall of Fenton Works.

"You're going to PAY for what you did to my guitar!" she says, smashing the lower half of the broken instrument over my head, the force causing said broken instrument to shatter to bits, but I manage to hold my body in place. Slamming into the ground is not something I think I can endure at the moment. She holds the remainder of the instrument as one would a baseball bat, and slams it into my side, knocking me away from the building. Still dizzy from her previous assault, I can only blindly shoot my ectoblasts and hope they hit her. From the sounds of it, a couple make the mark, but not mark enough, I realize, as she claws at my face. The attack leaves three slices on my face, but instead of bleeding they shimmer a light green colour. I grab the end of the busted guitar that she still holds and spin around quickly before letting it go and sending her flying back against the wall of Fenton Works. I uncap the thermos Tucker gave me and fly after her, aiming it just as she goes to attack me again. Capturing her for the second time today, I cap the thermos and fly back to Daniel's room.

"Danny, what happened?" the four ask, concerned. Wait... four? How long has Jasmine been in here?

"It's okay," Daniel says, resting a hand on my back as I fall to my hands and knees. "I told Jazz why we split and why we're wearing each other's clothes."

_Did you really?_ I ask him silently.

_I used the same excuse you did on Sam and Tucker._ he replies with a smile.

_Good._ I start to feel dizzy.

"Danny, didn't you capture Ember this morning?" Tucker asks.

"Yeah," Sam says, "She was being really nice, too."

"It was all an act," I growl. "And I forgot the thermos behind. Lancer let her out."

"It's okay, love," Daniel says without thinking. "We weren't having a very good day, remember? The only other ghosts in the thermos were those petty ones from our walk to school, anyway, so everything's okay now."

"Did you just call him 'love'?" Samantha, Tucker, and Jasmine ask. Daniel blushes lightly, but before they can pester him further, I pass out.


	7. Thought Trains and Treatises

**beforehand**

holy shit.. the stats on this thing are 1087 hits, 9 favourites, and 14 alerts! that's the most recognition my work has ever gotten XD even stories that i had on her for four years straight didn't meet these stats (before i deleted them XD) thank you so much to all who enjoy this!

**shoutouts**

Pieling - thanks a bunch, hope to keep you interested.

crazyvi - i tryy, pray writer's block won't get me!

gabriella phantom - your review made me laugh XD glad to keep you coming back

Chaos inducer - I've never written a story that was so well-liked before, either, so you're helping me, too! So you're welcome and thank you. Don't worry about reviewing every chapter, I'm just glad that you're staying with me so far. I know what you mean about the "thinking" issue, I feel the same way about myself. Yeah, I guess I felt bad about making Ember a softy so I had her turn around and be a total bitch. Everyone seemed to enjoy the dominance twist, and with all the positive reviews I'm really begining to feel stronger as a writer. I had written a whole different episode with the clothing switch but we won't even go there. I'm glad you enjoy Jazz's discovery as well. I've never had so many aspects of my work appreciated! You don't know how much your reviews (and everyone elses) mean to me. I hope I can return the favour sometime in the near future!

Bunny Bubble - -gives lots of hugs and takes lolipop- sanku muches! (it's my way of saying thank you very much)

**disclaimer**

danny phantom is not mine... and if it was... it'd be illegal for viewing by minors :-)

**Silent Departure**

Chapter 7 - Thought Trains and Treatises ((Danny Fenton's POV))

More worried about the Phantom's condition than possibly having just revealed our secret, I kneel by his side and lay his head in my lap. I touch the scratches on his face (which are still glowing bright green as they had when he's come in) and look up at my friends.

"Come to my room," Jazz says. "I stole some stuff from the lab in case you ever got hurt by a ghost."

"Wow," Tucker says to my sister as I lift the phantom and carry him out. "You really think ahead."

"Since I learned of Danny's powers, I made sure to do what I could to help him... and when fighting by his side didn't work, I stuck to preparing for the worst." Jazz explains as we all enter her room. I lay my counterpart on her bed and sigh softly. He looks so pretty when he sleeps... I touch the scratches again. _My poor baby..._

Jazz moves my hand to take a sample from the Phantom's injury, then places my hand as it was. I glance at my friends to find them watching Jazz, then lean down to plant a soft kiss on the phantom's lips.

((Sam's POV))

Knowing that covering his mouth won't work, I distract Tucker by stealing his PDA.

"Hey!" he whines, trying to get it back. Danny's eyes snap open and he sits up innocently, glancing back to see if he's been caught. I avert my gaze to Tucker, and Danny emits a sigh of relief.

"Guys, please!" Jazz snaps, and Tucker pouts.

"I only wanted to know if we could use this thing in any way," I lie, handing the assistant back to it's owner.

"You could have just asked," Tucker holds it possessively, then baby-talks to it and cradles it as if it were a child. He and I both know what we saw, but Danny will tell us when he's ready. Hopefully, I tell myself, it's just an act of despiration to restore his other half. It's false hope, and I know it. The constant splitting, the switching outfits, the calling him 'love', the kiss... Danny and Danny are together and there's no denying it. Danny's probably not even a vir...

"I got it!" Jazz exclaims. "It's some sort of ectoplasmic poison... nothing too critical, and with a little help I should be able to whip up an antidote."

"What help do you need?" Danny asks eagerly.

"You stay here, baby bro," she says. "He needs you by his side."

Danny nods understandably.

"What about us?" Tucker and I ask.

"Sam, I need you to do a little shopping," Jazz scribbles something down and hands it to me. "This is a list of things I need for the antidote. Tucker will stay here and help me analyze the poison for further information." she hands me money and a cell phone. "We'll contact you if something comes up. Otherwise, go straight there and back."

I nod and leave without question or complaint.

((Tucker's POV))

I watch Sam leave, then scan the substance Jazz took from the phantom's injury. Using my PDA, I manage to look into the molecular structure of the poison to determine how strong the antidote will need to be. Jazz takes vigorous notes, while Danny sits on the bed, focusing solely on the phantom. Stroking his cheek, finger-combing his hair, laying down and cuddling to him. He's lovesick and it's so nauseatingly obvious that I almost want to pull him from the room and play Twenty Questions. Every now and then, Jazz glances at them. She knows, too. She has to. I only wounder how she knows and how much she knows. If he didn't tell us, then he certainly best not have told her. He wouldn't, though. He didn't tell her when be became half ghost, so why tell her when he fell in love with that half? Why...

"Tucker, pay attention!" Jazz snaps. I notice that my PDA is beeping. It discovered that, while the power must be new to Ember, since the effects of the poison aren't that critical, they can become dangerous if evident in his system for more than three hours. While we don't know when exactly he was attacked, we do know it was after I gave him my copy of the Fenton Thermos (which I personally prefer to call the Foley Thermos), and it's been about an hour since that time. Judging the time it should take Sam to get to the store, find and purchase the ingredients, and return to Fenton Works, Jazz and I agree that she should be back twenty minutes from now, at the most. Having written down estimated antidote recepies and the possible side effect of using too much or too little of each ingredient, Jazz now consults me to help her narrow it down to the two most-likely-to-work-safely choices. By the time we accomplish this, as well as argue over which one would be the better initial mixture, Danny is fast asleep, and Sam returns with everything Jazz requested.

"You didn't make any guesses or substitutions, right?" the older girl asks.

"Everything is exactly as you wrote," Sam replies. In somewhat of a scolding tone, she adds, "I wouldn't want anything to go wrong."

"Neither would I," Jazz responds with an attitude of her own. Maybe Danny has the right idea... I'll never understang girls anyway.

((Jazz's POV))

I measure each ingredient as carefully as I can, making sure that if one is not exact, I can balance it with another. Once the antidote is complete, I check once more to make sure it's properly mixed, and then have Tucker analyze it in comparison to the data of the poison to determin the speed and likeliness of it being successful. Pleased with the answer her provides, I step towards the phantom, onlu to realize that I never found out if the cure should be swallowed or poured directly onto the affected area.

"I'd assume that since the poison was put in by attack and not ingested in the first place that it would make more sense to mix the solution directly with the problem area," Sam suggests.

"Sounds reasonable to me," Tucker says, then shrugs. "You're the scientist, Jazz. I'm just the techno geek."

"Well then look it up!" I demand a little louder than I'd intended to, consiquently waking my little brother.

"Jazz...?" he asks groggily.

"Sorry, Danny..." I say sincerely. "I got annoyed at your friend."

"Yeah, they can be annoying," Danny laughs softly.

"Hey, we're doing this as a favor to you, dude," Tucker says.

"Calm down, Tuck, he's just kidding," Sam rolls her eyes. For some reason I'm not sure if I should believe her, but Tucker seems to.

"Yeah, yeah... I can't find anything on ectoplasmic injuries but using some of what Sam said as keywords, her idea seems to make sense."

"You better be right," I warn, approaching the phantom and pouring some of the antidote onto the scratches. They emit a hissing sound and my brother sits up quickly, looking concerned.

"What did you do?" he asks, his voice and expression now frantic and accusing.

"It's supposed to make him better!" I assure, and the wounds suddenly close up, leaving no trace of ever having existed. "...See...?"  
My brother glares. "If that poison is still in his body, I will never forgive you."

"Maybe you should have him drink it, too?" Tucker suggests.

"No way in Hell!" my brother grabs the phantom and holds him possessively. "He's a ghost! Ectoplasmic energy! That stuff will eat up his insides!"

"Danny, I..."

"NO!" he cries, holding his lover close. "I won't let you hurt him anymore."

"She wasn't hurting him, she was trying to help!" Sam snaps. Danny glares at her through tear-filled eyes. "You need to get over yourself... we all know what's really going on here."

"Then you should really know that I would do anything for him," Danny near growls. "I..."

The phantom stirrs, then opens his eyes slowly. "Daniel...?"

"I'm here, love," Danny cradles the ghost boy. "It's okay... I'm here..."

The phantom groans softly and looks around. "There are other people in here..." he whispers cautiously.

"I know," Danny smiles. "They know."

"They... know?"

Danny nods. "They know... they helped you..." he looks at us. "I'm sorry... I was scared..."

I crawl over and sit next to him on my bed, and Sam and Tucker follow suit. None of us need to apologize, Danny knows he's forgiven. Without us needing to ask, he begins to tell the story of the day their relationship started, obviously sugar-coating the x-rated memories. Once he can sit up on his own, the phantom pulls from my brother's embrace. They go on to tell about their times together between that day and this one, sometimes arguing over what really happened, but never a smile leaving either of them.

While there's no way to tell if the antidote worked yet, it's nice to see my baby brother so happy. I make note to keep an eye on the phantom during our chat, but he seems healthy enough. As it's a school night, Sam and Tucker leave when it starts to get dark. I advise the Dannys to merge before they're caught by Mom and Dad, but they decide it would be more fun to shower together and then go to bed and merge in the morning.


	8. Apprehensive Ante Meridiem

**beforehand**

1) i have a splitting headache... like... maybe even a migraine (sp?) so please bear with me

2) having had it brought to my attention many a time, i've upped the rating

3) although there was popular request, there will be no shower scene just yet. please forgive me.

4) I realized after reading over it that at some points the character seems to be talking to the reader, but please do not flag this as interactive. I know that's against rules, but they're not supposed to be asking for your opinion, I just happen to have written it that way.

5) this chapter is 2 1/2 typed pages instead of the usual two... so... yeah. blame my attention span.

**shoutouts**

gabriella phantom - hooray for mental images! glad you're around for me to mention :-) and i was hyper today too

Anya - yeah, i guess it should be XD

rikagirls - lol, i dont have the energy to visit that one right now

crazyvi - hopefully. i've yet to decide if he does or not :-)

Mr. Snuffles - oh please pray that doesn't happen! i'd be so sad :-(

Nayias - s'ok! yes i try to work on it at every chance i get. thank you for answering my question, i know putting prnounciations into text is very hard to do but you did a nice job of it. lol.. a few people want the shower scene but I don't really want to write one DX mayhaps for the interest of my readers... we'll see if i can squeeze it into a future chapter. thank you for coming back Nayias-chan!

Forbidden Secrets - -ish glomped- yay! that makes me look forward to submitting them and seeing what you and my other reviewers have to say :-)

jet-phantom-flame - my bad! i'll up the rating XX

Bunny Bubble - -takes brownie and ish hugged obsessively- i only do what i can to please my readers!

Chaos inducer - hehe... thank you very much! yeah, i figured that in a crisis he would rather have the phantom close as possible than ignore him just because their friends and sister were there. sankyuu muches and i hope to continue to hold your interest

Dannychic - yay, a new fan! i'm so glad you're enjoying my work :-)

**disclaimer**

i own NOTHING! okay well i'm a packrat so i own a fuxx of a lot of random shit, but i own nothing danny phantom related, save this story and some pictures i printed off the internet and a few fanarts i drew :-)

**Silent Departure**

Chapter eight - Apprehensive Ante Meridiem ((Danny Fenton's POV))

"Danny...?" I choke as he lifts me by the collar of my shirt (from behind, causing said shirt to cling to my throat). "Danny, what are you..."

"Silence, you treacherous ingrate!" he snaps, flying away from Amity Park.

"Treacherous? Ingrate?" I repeat to myself, then protest, "But I haven't..."

"WHAT PART OF 'SILENCE' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

I wince. I don't remember being disloyal or ungrateful... why would I do such a thing? I love him...

"Love?" he sneers. "You're a _slut_, ignorant to the true meaning of _love_."

"Danny..."

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK?"

I can only wince again. I can hardly breathe as is with my shirt collar still at my throat. I'm growing dizzy...

"Oh no you don't," he hisses, lowering us to the ground. "You're not getting out of this so easily."

He punches me across the face and I can do nothing but take it. What did I do to make him so mad? He grabes my collar again, the front this time, and yanks me into a kiss. It's now that I realize how he smells - and tastes - like alcohol. But... we're too young to drink...

"Remember that," he says as he pulls from the kiss. "Remember what we had. What you gave up. I want you to live in happiness, my love. With or without me."

He flies away before I can protest, and I try running after him. Looking to the sky, I don't see the cliff ahead of me until it's too late.

--------------------

Rudely awakened by the floor, the only thing I can say is, "Ow..."

Danny looks sleepily over my edge of the bed. "Comfy down there, love?"

I look around. I'm in my room. It's early morning... very early... three o'clock to be exact... three oh one... whatever. It was just a dream... no, a nightmare. Hopefully.

"Maybe," I reply. He pouts.

"If you find me that repulsive then just say so."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to put it nicely," I can't help but grin. His games of sarcasm are so cute.

"Well jumping out of bed in the middle of the night is not exactly what I'd call subtle."

"I didn't jump, I rolled," I say as if it makes some dramatic difference.

"Oh, like this?" he rolls out of bed and lands next to me.

"Something like that," I cuddle to him. He seems to not be sensing a disturbance in my mind, and we _do_ need to get back to sleep, but as dim as his neon green eyes are, I know he's always willing to comfort me.

"Phantom... why are almost all ghosts evil?" I ask. "I mean... before they hold a grudge against you for defeating them..."

"Well," he says, "depends on the ghost. Skulker is tiny and wants to prove to himself that he can be a tough guy. Johnny 13 and Kitty died young and can't accept cruel fate. Ember is a power hungry pop dive. The Lunchlady just wants her menus to stay the same..."

"Okay," I interrupt, getting the point. "So something could happen to a good ghost that could make him bad?"

"Like the time we... er, I... was controlled by Freakshow's staff?"

"No, not mind control... like... say we were apart and something severe happened to me..."

"I'm anihillate everyone responsible," he says plainly.

"Even if it was an accident? Like if you were fighting a ghost and Dad blew the house up but somehow we all survived?"

He's troubled now. "Why are you asking me this, Daniel? Do you not trust me?"

I can feel him trying to probe my mind. "I just had a nightmare, is all," I confess. "I'm sorry, I'm tired and being paranoid."

"Then sleep," he says, not even considering accepting my apology. He's either really offended or really thinking about it.

"I don't want..."

"Sleep, Daniel," he turns away. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight..." I sigh.

((Danny Phantom's POV))

Wonderful. Now I can't sleep, and Daniel and I are on bad terms again. But honestly... why would he... I understand that nightmares can be scary but he's fourteen for crying out loud... Hell, he'll be fifteen in a month or so... yes I can't even remember my own boyfriend's... my own _other half_'s birthday. But it doesn't matter now. Our simultaneous existance is risky enough to cut his life expectancy in half. I wounder if he knows that. I'm sure as Hell not going to tell him that now. But... what _would_ I do in the predicament he offered? Jack is a clutz and it's bound to happen... I know it is... and I couldn't do anything about it because that would upset Daniel... so I wouldn't... I won't turn evil. No matter what happens, I will not turn evil. Freakshow won't control me... with Clockwork's help we changed the future... and I would never intentionally jeopardize my relationship with Daniel... I love him more than anything.

So what could he have dreamt to make him worry like that? What thoughts could possibly make him bring up such a touchy subject at such a time of night... especially when we just recently got over an emotional struggle? My face is suddenly itchy... more specifically my cheek, but I think nothing of it.

Is it possible... do I love him _too_ much? Is there such a thing? There must be... those freaky, overly obsessed people you hear about on the news... but I'm not like that... am I? He's the one always eager to separate the second we're alone. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing him. I love holding him, I love talking to him, I love _being _with him, but I know some other things come first. I know I need to let him hang out with Sam and Tucker, and I do so with no jealousy. Sure, I kept a predatorial eye on Sam at first, but only because I knew how she cared for my Daniel. She'd never been one to try and pressure him into anything, but I'm sure you know how it is when you're in a new relationship with a great guy (or girl) and you suddenly feel like everyone is after him (or her). Sam has always stayed back, however, and now that they know about our relationship, I know she'll be respectful of my property.

I blink. Did I just call Daniel _my property_?

Okay, so maybe I'm a little obsessed.

((Jazz's POV))

My alarm goes off. It's 5:00 a.m. already? Geez. Time flies by when you're asleep. I grab my clothes and head to the bathroom. I turn the water on, then pause before taking off my pajamas. Do I _really_ wanna take a shower without scrubbing the walls first? I shudder. I'm being rediculous... right? They wouldn't... no... they just... ahhh just get in the damned shower, Fenton.

Great now I'm calling myself by my last name. Fan-freaking-tabulous. Good thing I can shower quick sometimes. After my shower I blow dry my hair, get dressed, and head downstairs for breakfast. Mom and Dad hate that I get up so early, but it's the only way I can make sure I get everything done on time and done right. I'm in the mood for pancakes. I'll bet Danny would like some pancakes... too bad he's still asleep. Oh well. I take out the pancake mix and other ingredients, then start making the batter. I seem to be doing a lot with ingredients lately. I wounder if we'll have to mix ingredients in Chemistry class... we do have that test coming up... pay attention, Jasmine, before you spill something on yourself!

"Sweety?" it's Mom. She yawns. She and Dad must have pulled another all-nighter in the lab. They've been taking advantage of it since Danny stopped using the computer for his online roleplaying game or whatever every night. "Whatcha makin'?"

"Pancakes," I reply as she sits at the table, removing her hood and smooths her hair. "You want?"

"No thanks," she yawns again, crossing her arms and resting her head on them. She'll be asleep in a moment, but I stop what I'm doing long enough to run to the living room and take a small pillow from the couch. I run back, lift her head gently, place the pillow on her arms, then let her head rest on it. I turn to my mix and almost scream. The phantom is already pouring it onto a pan.

"Danny!" I hiss. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I can't sleep," he whispers. "Daniel had a nightmare a couple hours ago... he fell out of bed and it woke me up, and then he..." he glances at the stove. "What setting should I put this on?"

I eye him curiously, but decide not to pester. He seems emotionally unstable and I don't want to be the cause of worsening that. I reach over and turn the stove to the alloted temperature, then take the pan from him. "If you're hungry... you can..."

"That won't be neccessary," he says, hopping up and sitting on the counter. "I'm in no mood to eat."

I glance at him once more before focusing my watch on the pancakes. "Well... since you're here... if it's not too much to ask..."

He hops off the counter and starts cleaning up everything except the bowl with the batter in it. By the time everything is away, I have the first pancake ready. He sets out a plate for me to put it on and pours the batter for me to make another, then goes to the fridge and takes out the butter and syrup. He places them on the table carefully so as not to wake Mom, then hops up on the counter again.

"The smell will have Dad up here any minute," I warn.

"I know," he sighs, "I really should be returning to Daniel anyway. He never sleeps well anymore if I'm not there."

"But if he's asleep, then how does he..."

"He knows," he smiles. "I knew when you told him to stay with me yesterday."

I move the second pancake to the plate and pour the batter again. He goes intangible and flies straight up through the kitchen cieling, out of sight just as Dad bardges into the kitchen.

"Breakfast already?" his volume wakes Mom up. Not a sudden snap awake, though. They've been together long enough that his noise just brings her to a stir.

"Jack, Danny's still asleep!" she scolds tiredly.

"But it's breakfast time!" he turns to run upstairs. "He should be..."

"Dad, it's only 6:00!" I call. "Come back in here and eat. _I'll_ wake Danny."

"What about breakfast, sweety?" Mom asks.

"You need your rest," I say, putting the third on a plate and pouring more batter. "I'll keep making pancakes until I run out of batter and I'll get Danny up at 6:30. Unlike me, he takes his showers at night, so it doesn't take him long to get ready at all."


	9. Where is This Going?

**beforehand**

1) peer editing. not something i likea do, but with no beta, teh compie no corrects muh mistakes. yes, that sentence was intentionally typed mistakenly, just to prove my point. what i'm getting at with this is, i found a few errors in chapter eight and correct them now - I did spell migraine right, and it still hasn't gone away (oh joy). Ember is a pop _diva_, not a pop dive (as funny as that may sound). Jack is a _klutz_, not a clutz (yes, when spelled correctly, it's an actual word). Predatorial isn't even a word, but I meant it to mean like possessive and or defensive (blame the migraine). Jazz was being _ridiculous_, not rediculous, the stove was set at the _allotted_ temperature, and Danny flew through the _ceiling_, not the cieling.

2) the title of this chapter is not only the title, but an actual question. where is this story going? i have an idea of what's going to happen in the long run, but working up to that point is not as easy as you may think. I know in a recent chapter i mentioned that suggestions from my reviewers are welcome, but what i meant was I would really like some suggestions from my reviewers! and I mean non-shower-scene suggestions DX

**shoutouts**

gabriella phantom - XD I don't know if the Phantom is _that _possessive... or maybe he is...? i actually hate pancakes, but the fentons strike me as a family who likes pancakes. XD don't ask. i drank an entire bottle of coffee milk before i wrote this. i've yet to decide if his parents should find out, but i don't personally like the idea.

Nayias - Yeah... I wasn't sure if I should have him hurt him or leave him but then I thought about it. be destroyed at the hands of the one you love and go on to be a wandering soul, or live in pain and despair and lonliness... or try to fix it all and end up accidentally comitting suicide XD are you really? well, i'm glad i wasn't an annoyance at least! i used to use YaoiruY as my username and couldn't figure out how to tell people to pronounce it x.x thank you so much for your words, they mean a lot to me! oh, and POCKY! -loves you forever-

Mr. Snuffles - Don't they:-)

**NOTICE**

This is sort of an interluding chapter, which is why it's labeled below as chapter 8 ½. I'm seriously in a rut, here, and I do not want to let down all my beloved readers, so please help me out here. help me help you -cute pleading expression-

**disclaimer**

danny phantom is not mine do da do da ... i know, it's a sad song

**Silent Departure**

Chapter 8 ½ - Where is This Going? ((Danny Phantom's POV))

I sit on the edge of the bed, looking down at him. It's not strange to wake up and find him on the floor. Half the time I tell him he should just go to sleep there in the first place, but he never listens. He prefers laying in the bed where we're forced to be close to one another, as if I would deny him the opportunity if we had the space for me to. There's a soft knock at the door. "It's Jasmine," she calls, "Can I come in?"

"Are you alone?" I ask. Rather be safe than sorry.

"Of course," she opens the door slowly. "Danny still asleep?"

I look at her a moment, "No, he just enjoys laying sprawled on the floor in his pajamas."

She gives me the sort of half-smirk Daniel had given me when I was mocking him yesterday. "Well it's about time to wake him up. I noticed that you're dressed already."

I pull at the black and white shirt. "This is the only outfit I own."

"No pajamas?" she blinks. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Where is this conversation going?"

"...Nowhere. Nevermind," she walks towards Daniel, grabs the blanket which is messily about him, and yanks it up. Were it not for the pillow beneath his head (which I'd placed there earlier after he fell back to sleep), he probably would have hit his head on the floor. "Get up, sleepyhead! You only have 25 minutes until we have to leave for school." she and I watch as he sits up groggily. "Come on, I'm driving you, Sam, and Tucker to school today, remember?"

"Yeah, last night," he replies sleepily. I stand behind him and lift him to his feet.

"Up, love. Stand up. You can do it," I coach teasingly. I can't stay mad at him, he's too adorable. Besides, it's not his fault he had a nightmare. He gives the half smirk.

"I'm up. You can let go now."

"Do I have to?" I ask softly, wrapping my arms tighter around his waist.

"Yes..." he says, slight reluctance in his voice. He glances at Jasmine and blushes lightly. "I need to get dressed for school!"

"That requires getting out of these clothes first," I purr, lifting the side of his shirt. Jasmine glances back, shuts our door, and leans against the frame patiently. I grin deviously at her over Daniel's shoulder. She taps her wrist to say that we don't have much time, and I roll my eyes. Swift as I can, I pull Daniel's pajama shirt off, turn him around to face me, and kiss him. He whines, most likely in frustration and embarrasment, but my emitting a soft, possessive growl in response is enough to silence him. I slip my thumbs under the brim of his pajama pants and push down ever so slightly. As much as he doesn't want to, he puts his hands between us and shoves me off, blushing furiously.

"ENOUGH!" there's a tiny squeak in his voice. "That's not fair! Get out, both of you!"

Myself laughing and Jasmine rolling her eyes, we obey.


	10. Tidal Wave

**beforehand**

Writers. Block. Fuxxing. Sucks.

Thanks to one anonymous person, I can _attempt _a new chapter, but don't expect anything great.

Oh, and don't ask about the chapter title. My thoughts weren't cooperating so I just wrote the first thing that came to mind.

**shoutouts**

yuuki - well, i'm glad i could make you happy :)

Chaos inducer - silly parents. i hate when they do that. i don't know where that whole jazz-watching thing came in but you know when you're half asleep and have a migraine what can you do? i had a deviantart account but i never go on so it's probably like suspended by now XD and no, danny's not going through puberty, the squeak is something that my fiancee does when he gets like annoyed or upset over something i say or do, he tries to be all serious but his voice cracks and it's just so cute.

gabriella phantom - like I said, it's only half a chapter... and yeah, i guess he is X3

Anon - thanks for the suggestions, i wish I could contact you to thank you personally. you're the only one who went out of the way to do that for me x.x i'm glad my story was the one you chose, and i'm glad you understand my writer's block issue T.T i'll try to update, though :-)

Meowth168 - enjoy that? XD good luck with your meowth

Bunny Bubble - is it really that good? O.o well I enjoy your work so I'm glad to have your approval! -hugs- I don't like writing short chpaters but I like to get my work out there right away to get feedback on it. -more hugs-

**disclaimer**

danny phantom is not mine. good thing too because eight episodes would come out and then the series would probably be taken off the air for LACK OF UPDATES T.T

**Silent Departure**

Chapter nine - Tidal Wave ((Sam's POV))

Tucker and I sit on the couch as we wait for Danny and Jazz to get ready. The phantom is nowhere in sight, so he's either hiding from Mr. and Mrs. Fenton or he and Danny fused back together. I wonder... if they _did_ fuse and that poison _is_ somehow still in the phantom's system, could it be in Danny now, too? I shake my head rapidly. Why am I thinking like that? No. Danny is fine... they both are... they're both going to be fine.

"You okay, Sam?" Tucker asks.

"Huh?"

"You seem a little spaced out. Thinkin' too much again?"

He's lucky I don't have the energy to be mad. "Yeah... thinking."

He wants to tease. He knows I'm thinking about Danny, and he wants to tease... but only because he doesn't know what I'm thinking about Danny. He's convinced that I'm hopelessly in love with our friend and I'll never get over myself. He...

"Okay, guys, let's go," Jazz interrupts my thoughts. Danny seems to be a little distracted too. Okay, so he doesn't and I'm just telling myself he is... but...

Ugh, my imagination is running wild. Nothing is wrong, Samantha. NOTHING.

"Sam? Sam!" Danny's trying to get my attention.

"What? Sorry, I..."

"Spaced out again," Tucker finishes for me. "Danny said hi like three times."

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" I grit my teeth. I hate Tucker sometimes, I really do. No, I don't... he just gets on my nerves... I emit a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong, Sam?" Danny asks as we climb into Jazz's car. He sits in the passenger seat while Tucker and I take the back. Before I can deny it, Tucker speaks.

"Yes. She's been acting strange all morning... and I don't mean in that creepy, gothic, over recycled veggie burger way..."

"ULTRA. RECYCLO. VEGETARIAN." I snap.

"Whatever!" Tucker crosses his arms and leans away from me. "See what I mean?"

"Sam, you don't have to get mad at Tucker like that," Danny says with a gentle smile. "He's practically a carnivore, things like that don't matter to him."

"They _should _if he considers me a friend," I mumble. Danny sighs.

"I think somebody just woke up on the sunny side of the coffin," Tucker comments.

"Tucker," Danny growls. "That's enough, both of you. Now I don't wanna sound like a teacher or your parents or my sister..."

"HEY!" Jazz puts in.

"Sorry," Danny says sheepishly, then goes back to being demanding, "But you two need to grow up and get along. The three of us have basically been best friends since we met, and we all have our differences. You're also both human, and have emotions which may cause you to sometimes have a bad day, and mouths that work faster than your minds which cause witty but harmful comments."

It's taking all I can not to lash out at Danny. I don't want to, and I know that no matter how just anything I say may sound, it's not. He has his problems too, more so than either Tucker or myself... I guess. He's not meaning to lecture us... just look out for us... so we don't have to go through the emotional strain he's used to. Danny must be having a really bad internal conflict to be able to give a speech like the one I'm no longer listening to. Either that or the phantom is telling him what to say...

"Okay, guys? Tucker? Sam?" Danny pleads. He sighs. "Can one of you be the better person?"

Tucker and I look at each other. He doesn't deserve forgiveness. He was way out of line and has no problems of his own that should be making him this bitchy. I think he's just an attention whore and had to make himself seem like the victim just because he was trying to help by telling what he believed to be my problem but then I went all psycho vamp on him. I can see the story forming in his technology-crammed mind. Danny gives up and sits back in his seat. Everyone is quiet for the rest of the ride, and Jazz doesn't turn the stereo on because she believes it to be a driving distraction. When we get out of the car, Danny comes around and opens my door before I can. He pretty much picks me up by the waist and takes me out of the car, then sets my feet on the ground and hugs me.

"Danny, what are you..."

"What's wrong, Sam?" he whispers, pulling back and looking into my eyes. "I know you and Tucker don't get along that well all the time, but something's really wrong with you today. I don't know how I know, I can just sense it."

"Danny, I..."

"You're my best friend," he whispers. "Just please, tell me what's wrong. Is it me? Did I do something to upset you? Did..."

"Danny," I rest my hands on his waist. "I think there's something wrong with you. Emotionally. I'm probably feeling from you that same negative energy you're feeling from me. You're right, it is hard to explain..." I take his hands from my body and simply hold his. "Jazz and Tucker already went inside. We can talk more about this, let's just get other things done in the process."

He nods, and we walk towards the school. Before he can turn the card on me, I say, "I need to know what's bothering you, because the only problem I'm having is sensing a disturbance in you, and you had that disturbance before you sensed mine."

He pauses, processing what I said, then nods, "Fair enough."

We let go of each other's hands when we reach the building. Don't want any more rumours spreading. "I had a nightmare," he said, and proceeded to tell me what happened in the nightmare as we went to our lockers. It didn't make much sense... as I could never imagine something like that happening, but... "And the worst part is, it felt so real," the mere thought was upsetting him.

"But it wasn't," I try soothingly, "You're still here, and you're still alive, and the phantom is here, and he's not evil, and he doesn't drink, and you never cheated on him or did anything disrespectful... right?"

"Right! Of course!" he says defensively. We go into our homeroom and sit at our desks and he continues quietly, telling me about the conversation he and Phantom had after the nightmare. Why would he... "And I think I made him mad..."

Well no shit. "What about after you went back to sleep?"

"At first I couldn't. I was too scared to have the nightmare again, and the Phantom was having disturbing thoughts about being obsessed with me... tell me, did I, or we, act weird around the time he and I started dating? I know you didn't know at the time but I told you last night when it was and..."

"How do you mean weird?" I ask.

"Like... edgy around you. Maybe even distant?"

I think about it a moment. "Indirectly, perhaps. Why?" I laugh softly and tease, "Was somebody jeawous?"

"Yes, somebody was very jealous," he doesn't even mock my wordplay. "But he's over it now, it was just the initial new relationship thing. He learned to trust you again rather quickly."

"Okay, so what about this mor..."

"Manson! Fenton!" Lancer demands, now standing in front of his desk. "If you two wouldn't mind, I'd like to start today's lesson!"

"What if we _do_ mind?" Danny mumbles.

"What was _that_, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer eyes him suspiciously.

"I said _of course we don't mind_," Danny lies.

"Right, then," Lancer rolls his eyes and turns to write on the chalkboard. "On with the lesson!"

"We'll finish our conversation later," Danny whispers to me.

"FENTON!" Lancer spins around again. "One more word and it's off to the Prinicpal's Office with you!"

Danny glanced over at Paulina and Star who were happily gabbing away, then looked at me with an almost comedic look of hopelessness. I smiled apologetically and he laughed softly, then the two of us set to work on taking notes.

Tucker didn't seem to mind our (myself and Danny) avoiding him... in the car, at his locker, or in homeroom... and, in fact, he made no effort to speak to either of us as we walked to lunch. It was for the best for today, it made it easier for Danny and I to continue talking. I asked him what had happened this morning and he told me about his rude awakening by Jazz, and then not-so-rude-but-rather-unfair-and-inappropriate coax to prepare for the day by Phantom. I wasn't sure how to react to the mental imagery... it was interesting, yet disturbing, so wrong, and so... NO! I can't be thinking like that about my best friend... even if he is attractive and the thought of him and his other half... NO! STOP IT! Danny's quietly laughing at me. I must be noticably arguing with myself. Perfect T.T


	11. Hjfksdjfsdjlks

**beforehand**

I've been being a bit of a bitch, sorry all! i've just been really moody lately. thank you to all my beloved reviewers! oh, and as Chaos inducer so kindly pointed out, I made another newbie mistake... in the previous chapter, it should have said _Paulina and Star_, not Paulina and Sam. I think I fixed it, though... hopefully.

Oh, and about the title. Whenever my friends and I are in an IM and something happens that startles or confuses us, or just plain weirds us out (a very hard thing to do i might add), we hit a random jumble of keys and send that as the message. it's sort of like a typed version of a spasm. anywhore, I accidentally did that at one point in the story because i freaked myself out, and I just found it so randomly amusing that I decided to keep it.. and then i couldn't think of a title so I just retyped the spasm.

**shoutouts**

crazyvi - thanks a bunch, i'm trying!

gabriella phantom - lol. aren't they all? and no, i guess they can't. i know i can't :-)

Anon - cool, thanks for taking the time out to review!

dannychic - it seems a lot of people do, i'm glad i decided to post this. i hate when that happens, i have to be extra careful because i'm the one writing it! XD thank you so much for your suggestions, every one counts and I make note to try and include them all. your idea sounds great for a future chapter.. I'll see what I can do! I think i'd have to agree with you on the being undressed by Phantom part :) thanks for coming back and I promise I will try to use your idea!

Chaos inducer - yes, arguing with oneself seems to have become a common character trait. i get it from my own behaviou si suppose X3 i know! i read your story, i'm so glad you decided to make it more than a one-shot. i had half a mind to make danny say aloud what he did softly but i dont want to get him in too much trouble... yet. i have no clue where the sam and tucker thing came from, i think it's just because personally, i don't like tucker... O.O good thing he's locked in bunny bubble's closet and can't get me for that :)

Bunny Bubble - yes, the real chapter nine. the other one was just kidding XD it had an identity crisis... NO pun intended! T.T -steals munchkin- it better be jelly... X3 i'm like uber hyper, srry... oh and p.s. you saved me.. lol. if you read the end of my review reply to chaos inducer (above) you'll understand :)

**disclaimer**

I hate that I don't own Danny, and I hate more so having to say it every chapter TT.TT

**Silent Departure**

Chapter ten - Hjfksdjfsdjlks ((Danny Phantom's POV))

_You're having an interesting day at school, love._ I say to him as Samantha argues with herself. Maybe we should push her into the Ghost Portal...

_No, we're going to let Sam be normal._ he says.

_You weren't supposed to hear that._ Samantha's hitting herself in the head. _...That's normal?_

_Be quiet._ he grins. _As for my day, I think it's going just fine. Having some alone time with Sam and without Tucker's smart mouthing every two seconds is a bit of a relief._

_Be so nice to your friends, why don't you?_

_Come off it. Besides, talking to Sam has really calmed me down. I know she hasn't said anything really yet, but I don't think she could help me any more than just by listening. If I told Jazz, she'd immediately have to analyze the detail down to how many pebbles were on the ground, or how far I fell before I woke up. Talking to Sam makes me realize, it was just a nightmare. People have nightmares all the time and they don't necessarily mean anything. It's just a reflection of my innermost thoughts, so somewhere deep inside I have the fear that I'll do something wrong and push you away._

_But I would never leave you, Daniel. And What'd this about me drinking?_

_I don't know. Like I said, it's just a dream._

_Yeah. Just a dream._

"You know, I'm probably jinxing it by saying something, but I'm surprised we haven't had any ghost attacks recently," Samantha spoke suddenly.

"Yeah... I know what you mean," Daniel replies. "In fact, if Ember hadn't escaped yesterday that would mean it's been over 24 hours since the last attack."

"That can't be good," Samantha unnecessarily points out. "Usually by now we would at least see the Box Ghost."

"Tell me about it. Maybe Skulker finally locked him up for good. I can't count the times Box Ghost has escaped from the Ghost Zone."

"At least he's never been a real threat," Samantha says as lunch is ending. She and Daniel clean their trays and leave the lunchroom, heading for their lockers to switch their morning books with their afternoon ones. For no reason she points out, "Without sharing control all the time, you don't have random parts of your body going ghost without you anymore."

"Yeah," Daniel replies, shutting his locker. "I guess you're right."

"So what's it _like_, Danny?"

I recognize that tone.

"What's what like, Sam?"

Before she can reply (she was going to chicken out of the question anyway, I could tell), Wulf suddenly crashes through the cieling. While everyone else runs, Daniel and I see it as no threat. He's our friend, right?

"Danny, why didn't your ghost sense go off?" Sam asks. Before Daniel can answer, Wulf takes him in one hand, claws a portal into the Ghost Zone, and jumps through it.

The portal closes behind us, trapping us in the Ghost Zone. Being human, Daniel cannot interact with Ghost Zone items, and slips right out of Wulf's paw.

"Going Ghost!" Daniel exclaims, and through our transformation, I take over.

"Why have you come back to attack us?" I ask Wulf. He replies in that strange language that only Tucker can understand.

_It figures, as soon as we need him._

I sigh, then realize that Wulf is attacking again. I dodge him and fly off in search of a portal back to the real world. Not paying attention, I fly straight into Walker.

"Missed me that much, did you?" he asks teasingly. I ignore him and try to fly off, but he grabs my ghostly tail. "Oh no you don't. You're not getting out of this so easily."

His words send shivers down my spine as if I've heard them before and they should bring back some haunting memory. My only hope is to switch control with Daniel, but as soon as the rings appear around us to signal our transformation, Walker slaps some heavy metal thing around my waist. The rings disappear and I get violently shocked, and then I find I can no longer communicate with Daniel. It's as if I'm being blocked from every trace of life in our body. Before I can ask, he sneers.

"Aww, the wittwe halfa can't turn human anymore. How _sad_," he emphasizes the last word as he slams me into a metal cage floating next to him. I turn quickly but he slams the door of the cage before I can escape. Holding onto a handle atop the cage, he heads towards the place where he keeps ghosts imprisoned. I try going intangible only to be shocked by the belt thing again. "Nice try, kid, but that little device can detect every one of your abilities, and whenever you try to use a power you'll get shocked."

Thinking that I can blast the lock open, I try to shoot an ectoblast from my finger. As soon as the energy builds up, the belt gives me a light shock. "It's linked to my attacks, too?"

"Of course it is. Whatever pain an enemy would feel from your attack is how intense the shock from the collar will be. If you do manage to bear the pain long enough to attack the belt, you'll probably just make it go haywire."

With a sigh, I sit and admit defeat. For now.

I hope Daniel is okay... and Sam and Tucker in the real world... they better not be doing anything stupid. What was it Sam said before Wulf took us? Wait... where is Wulf? Ugh, he must have just meant to lead me to Walker. Okay, but what did Sam ask?

"_What's it like, Danny?"_

No, no... it was after that...

"_Danny, why didn't your ghost sense go off?"_

Yes... why _didn't_ our ghost sense go off? All my other powers seem to be working fine... well, I can't check to be sure, but if they weren't then word would spread throughout the Ghost Zone, and Walker wouldn't have put this belt thing on me.

We're suddenly attacked... and by we, I mean Walker and I...

_That's a disturbing visual..._ I shudder.

Focus.

Walker is attacked again, and I single him out because this time the ectoblast hits him square on instead of flying between him and the cage I'm in. He lets go of the cage and is sent back by the blast, while the cage continues forward on its own. Oh the wonders of the Ghost Zone.

Is that... _Plasmius_? What the Hell is he doing here? And what's with that smug look on his face? Oh yay, now he's flying towards me. He grabs the cage and flies into a portal that I hadn't seen before. We come out through the portal in his home in Wisconsin.

Well, that's one way to travel.

He sets the cage down and takes something out of his pocket. A key ring? He unlocks the cage and opens the door, standing over it like a new pet owner waiting for their kitten to come out and explore the house for the very first time.

Hjfksdjfsdjlks. I am NOT Plasmius' kitten. Nonethless, I crawl out of the cage, but only because it's too small for me to stand up when I'm inside it. Once I'm out, I stand up and stretch, only to be grabbed by the waist and pulled closer to him. This is getting creepy... the guy's like 40 years old and obsessed with my mother...

I shudder again. He unlocks the belt and it falls from my waist. I blush lightly. Duh. What the Hell was I thinking? Plasmius wouldn't...

Having my lips claimed by his kinda makes me think he would. I sure hope Daniel returns soon.

((Danny Fenton's POV))

Okay, this is NOT what I expected to come back to. Being separated from Danny is one thing, but to return and find him kissing _Plasmius_, of all people! Or ghosts... whatever. Just, no.

Why isn't Phantom putting up a fight? Are our powers still short circuited? Maybe he's frozen with shock. That better be the case. It's bad enough I dreamt that he thought I cheated on him, and now _this_? But he doesn't like it... I can tell... I'm still inside of our body and we're connected again... he doesn't want this... I'm being paranoid again.

Danny comes to his senses, presses his hands to Plasmius' stomach and emits strong ectoblasts. At the moment, they're only strong enough to send the other ghost back a few feet, but it buys time for Danny to fly backwards, away from the old pervert.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again, Plasmius!" Danny growls. "I belong to Daniel and Daniel alone... and even if I didn't, I would never go for the likes of _you_."

"Oh, you're so ungrateful, Daniel!" Plasmius says dramatically. This could get confusing. I call the phantom Danny and Danny calls me Daniel, but Plasmius calls us both Daniel. My head hurts.

"I don't remember _asking_ for your help," Danny hisses, going intangible and flying through the cieling. Plasmius follows.


	12. I Hate to do This

**beforehand**

nothing that i can think of... except it's damn near midnight when i'm writing this TT.TT stupid random urges to write. i've been wanting to work on this all day but nooooo i had to go to my little brother's birthday party. oh well i got to see my cousin who i haven't seen for nine years... but he stole my Manga! and my puppy and my bracelet O.o TT.TT

sorry for the delay! i got so wrapped up in RL events (starting school in less than a week T.T) so please be patient with me from now on

**shoutouts**

Chaos inducer - XD yes, yes he is... but, as much as the idea of the pairing makes me shudder, I knew it would create more tension between Fenton and Phantom, and what's a fanfic if you don't put the main character through as much Hell as possible:-)

dannychic - thanks for the e-mail address, now we can keep in touch! i'm so glad you're liking my story. i don't really like vlad x danny, but i was going to say something about Dan in there when Danny Fenton was going through that confusing ramble about who's calling who what and whatnot XD but i don't want to give the boys -too- much trouble, ya know:)

Forbidden Secrets - thanks so much! glad you liked the title. i'm pretty fond of it myself XD

crazyvi - thank you and Vlad won't amount to much just yet, but we'll see what future chapters hold.

Bunny Bubble - yes he is (takes choco bar) thanks! i like the title X3

Anon - glad you liked it, i planned more awkwardness but it's hard writing awkward scenes because then i start feeling awkward and lose confidence in my writing TT.TT

gabriella phantom - yeah.. hopefully it won't last long. i don't know why i insist on putting them through so much.. they just don't deserve it. oh well, who likes a fluffy kitty story neway... it's all about the angst, baby XD shut up, it's 11 p.m. here TT.TT i hate the vlad x danny pairing as well, it creeps me out, hence the spasm which created chapter 10's title XD and everyone knows what sam meant, but can you blame her for asking? XD i'm not a guy, however, so i couldn't answer it and decided to have their moment interrupted.

**disclaimer**

i don't own danny phantom. i know, it's such a shock! you would think that i do, because the characters on the show behave exactly in the ways that i portray them! T.T

**Silent Departure**

Chapter 10 ½ - I Hate to do This ((Danny Fenton's POV))

When he catches up to us, Plasmius sneers. "What, are you going to _fly _all the way back to Amity Park? We're in Wisconsin, now. Don't you think that'll take a while?"

Danny glares, spins around and flys at full speed back into Plasmius' house, back through the portal, and back into the Ghost Zone. He flys back over the same path I'm assuming Walker carried him, and flies straight up to Wulf.

"Tear me a portal to the real world, _now_," he growls. I don't understand why he's so pissed off... well, I mean, I have an idea... but, still... oh well, it got Wulf to obey. Danny switches control back to me and I fall through the portal and land in a stall in the boy's bathroom. I glance back through the portal before it closes, expecting to see Plasmius following us, but he's not. I wait until the portal is completely gone, then leave the stall and leave the bathroom only to walk right into Mr. Lancer.

"Heart of Darkness, Fenton!" he exclaims. "Why are you skipping class?"

"I... got an upset stomach after lunch!" I cover quickly. "I didn't want to risk going to class first and getting sick on the way there or back, and I didn't think I could make it to the Nurse's..."

"Alright, already," he scribbles out a hall pass, but before handing it to me he glances at me suspiciously. "Tell me, did Manson and Foley get sick, too?"

"Tucker is avoiding me and Sam today," I reply truthfully, "And I haven't seen Sam since we left the lunchroom."

"Hmm..." he doesn't want to believe me, but he saw the way Tucker behaved this morning, and I kept a straight face and honest tone the entire time. Reluctant as he is, he hands the pass to me. I grab it, check the hallway clock, and run off to fifth period.

((Sam's POV))

"So what happened?" I ask as we leave school. I tried to talk to him in class but he'd seemed really pissed off. He seems calmer now... and he agreed to let me come to his house so obviously he's willing to hang out. "Did you find out why your Ghost Sense didn't work?"

He explained everything he could remember, from escaping from Wulf only to fly into Walker, to waking up to Plasmius kissing the phantom.

"_What_?" I interject, "Well, the phantom wasn't _returning_ it, was he?"

"No," he replies. "At laest, I hope he wasn't. I don't _think_ he was..."

"Was he struggling...?"

"No... but I think he was too shocked to react sensibly. I know I was."

"Did he put up a fight at all?"

"Eventually... he tried to blast Plasmius away from him but his powers were still recovering from being blocked by that belt."

"I'm surprised he didn't realize what it was... don't you have on just like it that's been used on you before?"

"Yeah, by my mom," he rolls his eyes. "But I guess he wasn't really thinking straight."

I bite my tongue. As opportune as it is, now is not the time for jokes. "Did the phantom seem annoyed?"

"When he lost his powers? I told you, I wasn't..."

"No, after Plasmius kissed him."

"Oh... yeah, he was pissed."

"Well that's good! In a sense..." I realize we've walked pretty far from the school. I'd expected to get a ride from Jazz, but, oh well. It's easier to talk to Danny without her around anyway. "Is that why you were mad when you came back?"

"Pretty much. I want to forgive him, but I haven't yet because I don't know if he'll be happy that I understand, or mad that I was suspicious in the first place."

"It's natural jealousy," I say as comforting as I can. "You didn't get mad at him for being watchful of me... so he should be thankful that you love him so much that the thought of him even _considering_ doing anything with anyone else devastates you."

He gives me a look I can't quite read... it's like confusion mixed with amusement mixed with anger... hey, it's raining. He looks to the sky, takes in a deep breath, and sighs.

"Thanks, Sam..." he says, actually smiling at me. "You always know just what to say."

"Because I love you, Danny," I say without thinking. His smile drops, but I cover, "As a friend! I meant I love you, as a friend." I rest an arm along his back. "I may be gothic, but I have a heart, and it cares deeply about you. I want nothing more than your happiness."

He hugs me unexpectedly, quietly thanking me a time or three again. Then a car horn interrupts our moment. We look up to see Jazz stopped next to us. "Want a ride?"

Before we can answer, the Fenton RV zooms past us. Jazz pulls to the side of the road, and the RV turns around and drives up to us.

"Kids!" Danny's mom says. "Get somewhere safe!"

"Are you crazy, Maddie?" his dad exclaims. "Let's take them with us!"

"It's too dangerous, Jack. Have a cookie," she gives him a cookie and he gobbles it up.

"What's going on?" Danny asks while he can. "Where's the ghost?"

Smart boy. He can't go ghost with his family around, and the phantom following the RV is just asking to be attacked. If he knows where the ghost is, the phantom can fly ahead of the RV and beat them there.

"Okay," Danny says. My rambling thoughts caused me to miss Maddie's reply.

"What'd she say?" I ask as the RV zooms off.

"Ghost attack at the electronics store," Danny says while transforming, his voice overlapping itself as Phantom takes over.

"Technus," I say flatly. "Of course. The day we're on bad terms with Tucker, Technus decides to return."

"Yeah, it really would be nice to have him here now," Phantom picks me up and flies off, seemingly forgetting all about Jazz. I glance back to see her turn the car around and head in the direction of the store, but think nothing of it more than her wanting to protect her brother's secret.

**forgive me, loyal readers!**

**I hate to do this to you again, I really do, but I'm stumped! I can't do these battle scenes but like seventy five percent of DP is ghost battles! argh... I need serious help... I really don't want to put this fic on Hiatus but i have no clue how to write the next scene and I'm not skipping it. i'm sure you can figure out what will be essential about it... but if not, i'll be glad to tell you.. or you could use your imagination and possibly inspire me. So sorry again, and I thank in advance anyone who will help me keep this fic alive.**


End file.
